Joya
by RedGlossyLips
Summary: Era el regalo de cumpleaños perfecto, y la ocasión ideal para que ella lo luciera frente a todos, era en la fiesta de Halloween. Pero Kurapika nunca se imaginó lo que podría suceder, por ser tan escéptico. [Universo Alterno]


Hunter X Hunter y sus personajes, son propiedad de Yoshihiro Togashi.

Esta historia, participa en el reto **Halloween** del foro: **"Comunidad del Cazador"**, y está basada en la situación presentada por: **Nakuru Tsukishiro.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

.

—¡Es muy bonito!— Exclamó Gon.

Estaba maravillado por la joya que le mostraba Kurapika; era un hermoso, fino y evidentemente, costoso collar de plata, del cual colgaba un dije mediano, redondo, que tenía incrustado un enorme y brillante rubí.

—No sé para qué te esforzaste tanto, buscando un regalo para ella, Kurapika—. Decía Killua con indiferencia, viendo de soslayo el objeto. —Neon está tan obsesionada contigo, que podrías regalarle algo recogido de la basura, y lo guardaría como un tesoro.

Por supuesto, la broma no agradó para nada al joven rubio, quien frunció el ceño para demostrarlo. Por su parte, el albino pretendía seguir echando otra de sus pesadas bromas, pero un fuerte codazo en las costillas, lo hizo callar.

—No tienes que ser tan pesado—. Lo regañó Gon por lo bajo.

Killua rodó los ojos. En realidad le daba exactamente igual, es sólo que adoraba mofarse de Kurapika. El hombre era tan corto de genio, que era el blanco ideal para su humor que, la mayor parte del tiempo era negro.

—Estoy seguro que a Neon le encantará— seguía animando, el menor. —¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

—En una tienda de antigüedades—. Contestó el de rubios cabellos. —El hombre que me lo vendió, dijo que lo compró en una subasta, en Europa. Me contó algo sobre una estúpida maldición que cargaba, y que por eso lo tenía rebajado de su real valor, aunque sigo creyendo que me estafó, las maldiciones no existen—. Suspiró, resignado.

Al oír la palabra 'maldición', se activó la curiosidad de Killua, quien le arrebató bruscamente el collar de las manos al rubio. Comenzó a inspeccionarlo cuidadosamente, y notó que en la parte posterior del dije, había una extraña inscripción, en un idioma desconocido para él. Se lo enseñó a los otros dos, que quedaron igual de sorprendidos. Kurapika no se había percatado de ello al momento de la compra, aun así, su opinión respecto de la famosa maldición no cambió.

—¡Hey, chicos! ¿Qué tanto secretean ahí?

Los tres pares de ojos se alzaron, para encontrarse con el mayor del grupo, Leorio. Como siempre, venía completamente arreglado o 'empaquetado', como le decía Killua.

—¡Hola Leorio!— Saludó Gon. —Kurapika nos enseñaba, el regalo que le dará a Neon por su cumpleaños.

Al apenas oír el nombre de la muchacha, el estudiante de medicina hizo una mueca de desagrado. Ella y Kurapika llevaban año y medio de relación, y él no conseguía comprender cómo es que su mejor amigo; un muchacho inteligente, maduro y muy culto, se lio con la mimada, caprichosa y engreída Neon Nostrade. "Algo debe tener", era el pensamiento con el que se consolaba Leorio. Después de todo, Kurapika no era tonto. Aun así, evitaba el contacto con ella, porque le resultaba realmente desagradable.

—El cumpleaños de Neon, lo había olvidado— dijo, tratando de aparentar simpatía. —Es mañana ¿verdad?

Kurapika asintió. Para él no era desconocido, el hecho de que a Leorio no le simpatizaba su novia, pero él siempre lo atribuía a los típicos celos de amigo. Cierto era, que Neon no era la persona más llevadera del mundo, todo lo contrario pero con él, incluso con Gon y Killua, era un encanto la mayor parte del tiempo. Después de todo, lo de ser la 'hija de papá' era solo una fachada. Ella era muy inteligente y dulce y así, fue como le conquistó.

—Habrá una fiesta el sábado—. Dijo Kurapika. —Quiere celebrar su cumpleaños y al mismo tiempo, el día de Halloween.

Los otros tres, lo quedaron viendo algo perplejos. El rubio rodó los ojos, era imposible que tuviera que explicarles todo con peras y manzanas.

—Que los invitará, y espero que acepten para que de una vez por todas, podamos pasar algo de tiempo juntos todos. Incluido tú, Leorio.

Gon y Killua intercambiaron miradas cómplices. Ellos amaban las fiestas, así que no había problema. Leorio en cambio, estaba algo reticente a la idea, pero todo fuera por darle en el gusto a su mejor amigo, terminó aceptando.

—¿ Y me dejas ver qué le compraste?— Preguntó Leorio, aparentando interés.

Pero apenas Kurapika le extendió el collar, Gon y Killua comenzaron a hablarle sobre la famosa maldición. Al par de niños, les encantaba asustar al futuro médico pues era muy supersticioso, cosa que nadie entendía, puesto que alguien que se dedica al campo científico, no anda por la vida creyendo en cuanta leyenda le cuentan.

—No creo que sea un buen augurio, regalar un objeto maldito, Kurapika. Por más valioso y hermoso que sea —dijo el más alto, retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos y con cara de pocos amigos.

El rubio puso los ojos en blanco, era el colmo.

.

.

.

—Feliz cumpleaños —. La saludó Kurapika, al tiempo que le entregaba una cajita mediana de gamuza color turquesa, y depositaba un casto beso en su frente. —Espero que sea de tu agrado, me tomó bastante tiempo escogerlo—. Agregó.

Neon recibió el obsequio con una sonrisa amplia, y cuando abrió la cajita, sus ojos se encandilaron con el brillante rubí que había dentro.

—¡Es hermosísimo! ¡Gracias!— Exclamó, el tiempo que se lanzaba al cuello de Kurapika, en un abrazo algo asfixiante. —Debió costarte una fortuna, no debiste, sabes que con cualquier detalle me haces feliz.

Se alzó en la punta de sus pies, para besarlo en los labios. Kurapika sonreía complacido mientras le abrochaba el collar. Efectivamente, había sido un regalo muy costoso, pero él sabía que la debilidad de Neon era la joyería, por ende, mientras estuviera dentro de su alcance, le daría en el gusto por ser su día especial.

Una vez tuvo puesto el collar al cuello, Neon se dedicó a observar con mayor detenimiento el dije. Le llamó la atención la inscripción que en él había.

Kurapika lo pensó antes de abrir la boca, aunque la verdad es que Neon no era para nada supersticiosa, así que no habría mayor problema en comentarle la dichosa historia que le habían contado al momento de obtener el collar.

—No se supone que digas esas palabras alguna vez— dijo con gracia, ganándose una mirada de extrañeza por parte de la peli-rosa. —Ese rubí es tan antiguo, que según el hombre a quien se lo compré, porta una terrible maldición.

Ambos echaron a reír. Si había algo que tenían en común, era que no creían de buenas a primeras en cosas como leyendas o mitos, mucho menos en maldiciones.

—Si hubieras visto la cara de Leorio, cuando lo supo…— Pero no siguió aquella oración, Neon parecía molesta, tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y las mejillas infladas. Definitivamente, ella y su mejor amigo, nunca se verían la suerte1.

—Reconozco este idioma —dijo la chica, cambiando bruscamente el tema— es latín—afirmó. —De algo que sirvan, las clases de lenguas muertas que tomé de niña.

Tomó al rubio de una mano, y se dirigieron hacia la biblioteca de la casa. Estuvieron cerca de veinte minutos, dándole sentido a las palabras que ahí estaban escritas. Era una especie de rima, que decía algo así:

"_A quien porte esta hermosa joya, que se prepare para lo que le espera, pues por adueñarse de algo de mala manera, mil demonios tocarán sus puertas"._

Repitieron ambos a tono. —Maldiciones, qué exageración más grande —Neon estaba divertidísima con la situación.

Y de un momento a otro, la electricidad pareció fallar, ya que las bombillas titilaron un poco y una brisa algo fría recorrió el lugar.

Kurapika se puso de pie. —Seguro la mujer del servicio, dejó alguna ventana abierta —y se dirigió al ventanal, pero aparentemente, estaban todas cerradas.

—Debe ser la maldición —se burlaba la peli-rosa, mientras hacía gestos que simulaban dar miedo.

El rubio rodó los ojos, su novia podía ser tan infantil a veces.

—Será mejor que vayas a arreglarte, hice reservación para las ocho y media en el restaurante—. Ordenó.

La cena transcurrió sin mayor problema. La pareja habló de cosas banales, y se dedicaron a planificar la fiesta del sábado. Era jueves, por lo tanto contaban con dos días. El único traspié, llegó cuando Neon se sintió mal. Alegó que tenía frío, y eso que la temperatura ambiental estaba bastante agradable dentro del local.

Como todo un caballero, Kurapika la ayudó a ponerse de pie y le dio su chaqueta, la llevaría a casa.

—¿Estás segura, que estarás bien si te dejo sola? —Interrogó el rubio, una vez estuvieron de regreso.

La peli-rosa asintió. —Sólo me sentí mal un momento, no voy a morir —dijo con una sonrisa— perdón por arruinar la celebración—. Añadió cabizbaja.

Kurapika se aseguró que estuviera realmente repuesta, seguro y había tenido una baja de presión o algo como eso, depositó un beso en su mejilla, la dejó arropada en la cama y se fue, diciéndole que lo llamara si ocurría algo.

.

.

.

Trataba inútilmente, de conciliar el sueño. Tenía el estómago encogido y mil y una cosas pasaban por su cabeza._"Estúpidos cuentos de maldiciones", _ nunca pensó que le afectaría tanto, una tonta inscripción en un dije. Su imaginación le estaba jugando una muy mala pasada; sentía ruidos extraños y susurros en su oído.

Se cubrió hasta la cabeza con el cobertor y trató de no pensar en aquello, sin embargo, de pronto sintió deseos de ir al baño. Apenas sacó la mano por entremedio de las sábanas, para prender la lámpara que estaba en la mesita de noche, y cuando estuvo bastante iluminado, recién se aventuró a descubrirse.

Transpiraba y tenía el pulso acelerado, realmente estaba asustada. Quizá debió aceptar que Kurapika se quedara, así se sentiría más segura. Era extraño, no era la primera vez que se quedaba en sola en casa y nunca había sentido temor por ello, pero ahora era distinto, era como si algo la estuviese observando a cada instante, cada movimiento que hacía.

Cuando acabó de lavarse las manos, abrió la toilette en busca de alguna pastilla que la ayudara a dormir de una buena vez por todas, mas cuando la cerró, lo que vio por poco la hace desmayar; a través del espejo, había un hombre observándola.

Sintió que el corazón se le saldría por la boca, no eran ideas de ella, alguien había entrado a la casa. El problema fue, que cuando se envalentonó y volteó para verlo directamente, no había nadie.

Como pudo, caminó de vuelta a su cuarto, tomó su móvil y marcó.

—¿Kurapika? Tienes que venir ahora, creo que alguien se metió a la casa.

No obtuvo respuesta, pero en menos de veinte minutos, el rubio estacionaba su auto fuera de la casa de Neon. Revisó cada habitación, cada rincón de la casa, incluidos la terraza y el cobertizo y nada. No había nadie.

Luego de que la peli-rosa le relatara más de tres veces lo ocurrido, Kurapika comenzó a preguntarse si acaso ella no había imaginado todo eso.

—¿Estás cien por ciento segura de lo que viste?

No, no le estaba. Pero claramente, no iba a decirle a su intelectual novio, que andaba un poco perseguida por el tema de la maldición, se reiría de ella en su cara, ya que era una soberana estupidez y exageración de su parte.

—Quizá la falta de sueño esté afectándome—. Dijo, riendo bobamente. —¿Te quedarías conmigo esta noche?

El rubio asintió, pero ni así Neon pudo dormir tranquila. Estuvo toda la noche, viendo siluetas pasar por fuera de su cuarto, siluetas que la ponían nerviosa y aún peor, Kurapika no podía verlas.

.

.

.

—Y ha estado actuando extraño, desde ese día. Parece estar nerviosa o ansiosa a cada momento, viendo de un lado a otro, la verdad es que me tiene bastante preocupado el tema.

Kurapika hablaba seriamente, contándole a Leorio lo que sucedía con Neon. El futuro médico, observaba con expresión serena, como meditando lo que iba a decir. Afortunadamente, esta vez no tenía una cara de cuatro metros, cuando el rubio hacía mención de su novia delante de él. Lamentablemente, las palabras que salieron de su boca, no fueron las mejores.

—Seguro es una crisis, ya sabes cómo se ponen las mujeres cuando cumplen años, idiotas. Déjala, se le quitará.

La mirada reprobatoria de Kurapika, no podía ser más evidente.

—¿Una crisis? Realmente eres un cabeza hueca, Leorio. Tiene apenas dieciocho años ¿qué crisis podría tener una chica de dieciocho años, respecto a esa edad? Ninguna. Creo que pasa demasiado tiempo sola, no tiene muchas amigas tampoco, y el señor Nostrade pasa de viaje en viaje. Quizá eso le está afectando.

Leorio se acomodó los lentes. —¿Y no crees, que quizá si creyó lo de la maldición? —Preguntó de pronto. —Digo, quizá para que no la vieras extraño, se hizo la valiente.

El moreno de lentes, tenía un buen punto. Quizá sí le había afectado el tema del collar, pero eso ella jamás iba a reconocerlo, ya que siempre estaba demasiado pendiente de lo que Kurapika pensara. Siempre buscaba la manera de complacerlo y parecer buena para él, no fuera que llegara otra más _compatible_, y se lo llevara. Y fuera de eso, Neon jamás le devolvería un regalo. Como bien le dijo Killua en una ocasión, atesoraba hasta el más mínimo detalle, que el rubio tenía con ella.

En ese momento, Gon y Killua aparecían en la sala de estar.

—¿Y estás seguro, de que la maldición no es cierta?— Preguntó el de cabellos plateados, haciendo que Kurapika lo quedara viendo sorprendido. —Le hice el comentario a mi padre, ya sabes, él es arqueólogo y sabe mucho de estas cosas —prosiguió— me dijo que hay varias joyas malditas alrededor del mundo, y ese rubí es una de ellas. Es extraño, que justamente después que comenzara a usar el collar y de recitar la inscripción se pusiera así.

Después de un arduo intercambio de opiniones entre los cuatro, o más bien entre los tres contra el escepticismo del rubio, lograron convencer a Kurapika, de que lo mejor era poner atención al caso, sólo por si las dudas.

Estaba ya entrando la noche, cuando llamaron al timbre de la casa que compartían los cuatro amigos. Coincidentemente, era la peli-rosa. Tenía los ojos rojos, como si hubiese llorado todo un día, y una gran bolsa color morado debajo. No había dormido nada. El cuarteto, pudo ver el terror en su rostro pálido.

La sentaron —literalmente— en el sofá, y le ofrecieron un vaso de agua. Y cuando estuvo un poco más calmada, les relató a los chicos lo que le había pasado. Según lo que Neon dijo, la atosigaba _gente muerta_. Sí, tal cual, espíritus o fantasmas, como quisieran llamarle. No la dejaban en paz, le decían cosas en el oído y la destapaban en las noches, abrían y cerraban puertas, prendían y apagaban luces. También le reclamaban algo que había robado, que debía pagar con su sangre o la de sus seres queridos, el poseer algo que le pertenecía a alguien más.

—Ya es suficiente —dijo Kurapika— dame ese collar, te hace imaginar cosas. Si tenías temor, debiste decírmelo, es más, jamás debí mencionar la famosa maldición—. Estaba molesto, no porque ella estuviera asustada, sino por permitirse llegar a ese estado de paranoia.

Pero apenas el rubio acercó su mano a la joya, Neon le dio un manotazo en la cara, dejando a todos anonadados.

—¡No te atrevas, es mío!— Exclamó, con una voz bastante grave.

La peli-rosa jamás había golpeado a Kurapika. Eso impactó a todos los presentes, sin embargo, fue Leorio quien noto que Neon no estaba siendo _ella_ en esos momentos. Estaba como en una especie de trance, del que salió apenas el rubio se alejó.

—¿Vas a seguir negando, que el asunto puede ser cierto?— Interrogó, arqueando una ceja. No recibió respuesta por parte de su amigo, parecía estar meditando todo con cuidado.

La habían recostado, ya que por un momento pareció quedarse dormida. Pero la tranquilidad duro poco. Neon despertó entre gritos y llantos, exigiéndole a alguien que se fuera, que se alejara y que la dejara en paz. Estaba histérica y lo peor de todo, es que estaba gritándole al aire.

Leorio sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina, la muchacha de verdad estaba viendo fantasmas. Recordaba que entre sus tantos libros de medicina, tenía uno que otro de esoterismo y casos paranormales, debían hacer algo al respecto. Gon y Killua no estaban asustados, estaban preocupados y hasta cierto punto, excitados con la idea de los espíritus, pero no podían dejarlo en evidencia; la novia de uno de sus mejores amigos estaba sufriendo.

Kurapika por su parte, no podía creerlo. No podía o no quería. Él no respaldaba nunca ese tipo de estupideces, pero en este momento todo coincidía. Lo mejor, al menos por ahora, era tratar de mantener calmada a Neon e intentar quitarle el collar, cosa que al parecer, ella o lo que fuese que le había golpeado con anterioridad, no iba a permitir.

.

.

.

Según lo que leyeron en el libro de Leorio, el cual se titulaba: "Demonios, posesiones y objetos malditos", seguramente el dueño o dueña original del collar maldijo la joya, y al haber recitado la inscripción grabada en el dije, la peli-rosa llamó dicha maldición y esta calló sobre ella. Lo que más llamó su atención, fue que decía que este tipo de cosas, cobraban más fuerza en el día de las brujas y hechiceros, o sea, Halloween. El objeto debía serle arrebatado antes de las tres de la madrugada del treinta y uno de octubre.

Kurapika, aún bastante escéptico, aceptó idear un —a su parecer— estúpido plan, para hacerse con el collar. Tenía dos motivos para aceptar; no estaba comprobado que la maldición no fuera cierta, y la más importante, hacer que Neon volviera a la normalidad.

Entonces, teniendo en cuenta que cada vez que intentaron acerarse a ella, la peli-rosa parecía poseída por una fuerza descomunal, quedaron en que Kurapika sería el ´señuelo', Gon la sujetaría, ya que era el más fuerte de los cuatro y entretanto, Killua por ser el más rápido, debería ágilmente arrancar el collar del cuello de la chica. Leorio, que literalmente, temblaba de miedo, quedó absolutamente excluido.

Neon estaba despierta, tenía las manos en su cabeza y miraba a todos lados. Las supuestas entidades que veía, debían estar ahí, cerca de ella. Tenía la mirada perdida, y se veía muy asustada.

Kurapika se acercó a ella con suma cautela, y con solo mencionar la frase "_entrégame el collar",_ la peli-rosa tomó esa actitud agresiva y defensiva. Trató nuevamente de irse a las manos en contra del rubio, y justo en ese momento fue cuando Gon la sujetó por los brazos y en una fracción de segundo, el albino cortó el collar de un tirón y lo lanzó lejos.

Cuando aquello sucedió, los muebles comenzaron a moverse, las luces titilaron con fuerza y las puertas se abrían y cerraban solas.

Los cuatro amigos estaban boquiabiertos, jamás habían vivido algo como eso. Neon quedó desmayada en el piso, tras perder toda la fuerza de la que había hecho gala hace unos cinco minutos.

Leorio tomó con recelo el rubí y lo metió en una caja. Se desharía de él cuanto antes.

No durmieron en toda la noche, pero nada extraño sucedió después de eso. Kurapika, Gon, Killua y Leorio cayeron en un mutismo absoluto, sólo cruzaban miradas. En eso, Neon despertó de golpe, incorporándose con una expresión de extrañeza en el rostro.

—Me pueden decir ¿qué hago aquí?— Preguntó. Al menos su voz ahora era normal. Los amigos suspiraron aliviados por eso.

—¿De verdad no recuerdas nada?— Exigió saber, Kurapika. La chica negó con la cabeza. —Es una larga historia, afortunadamente ya terminó todo—. Dijo, mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

La peli-rosa volvió a quedarse dormida, entonces Leorio hizo el comentario que, viniendo de él, los demás debieron esperar.

—Y ahora ¿estás seguro, que las maldiciones no existen, Kurapika?—Y dejó escapar una risa socarrona.

Gon y Killua intercambiaron miradas y rieron para sus adentros, seguro y su rubio amigo ya no era tan escéptico.

Kurapika dio un bufido de descontento. Claramente la experiencia vivida cambiaba verticalmente su visón acerca de ciertas cosas, pero eso no lo iba a admitir, al menos no delante de Leorio. No iba a darle en el gusto.

"_Lo que sí, es que de ahora en adelante compraré regalos en tiendas convencionales", _fue el pensamiento que cruzó por su cabeza, antes de pedirles a sus amigos que lo dejaran a solas con Neon, mientras se acomodaba a su lado para descansar él también.

.

.

.

* * *

.

_Notas de la autora_: 

Y la cabeza de Pam hizo BOOM! (y no es broma). Bien, espero de todo corazón, que el fic haya sido de su agrado. Aún y con mucha inseguridad, me atrevo a publicarlo. Ojala que haya quedado a la altura haha, especialmente a quien planteó dicha situación. Quizá manipulé un poco la médula de lo que ella expuso, pero es que mi imaginación voló,en serio, entonces uf! Me costó la vida, traspasar todo lo que pensaba.

Espero, sepan perdonar que haya shippeado a Kurapika con Neon (otra vez), y es que fue por dos motivos:

1- Después de escribir FdE, creo que los amo juntos, así de simple xD

2- El cuarteto de cazadores es tan temerario, que sentí la necesidad de buscar un personaje de aspecto frágil y delicado, para darle mayor sentido a todo.

Si les gustó o no, puede hacermelo saber como siempre, en un review. Los respondo todos, y juro que no muero.

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
